Manatiales
by Coneja-Piolin12
Summary: Sakura una joven que trabaja en los manantiales, conocera pronto aun chico que despertara su pasion


Manantial

-Pero que día más aburrido- Suspiro una chica muy linda, llamada Sakura –Hoy no ha venido nadie, y lo peor estoy yo sola- volvió a suspirar, regresando a su libro.

-Disculpa, ¿puedes ayudarme?- dijo una voz masculina que izo a Sakura desviar la vista de su libro- Me gustaría pasar a los manantiales, pero no sé donde quedan, jejejeje- rio nervioso el chico pues no deseaba parecer torpe enfrente de esa chica tan linda.

-Así claro, déjame mostrarte el camino- dijo Sakura regalándole una dulce sonrisa a aquel chico tan atractivo- Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto comenzando a caminar hacia los manantiales.

-Me llamo Gaara, y tú- le dijo mientras la seguía por los corredores del establecimiento.

-Sakura, ¿es la primera vez que vienes?- le pregunto mientras trataba de recordar su bello rostro rondando por los pasillos, no lo logro.

-Sí, siempre había tenido curiosidad de venir pero hasta ahora no había podido- comento mientras se detenían frente a una puerta.

-Bueno aquí están las aguas termales- concluyo Sakura, dándole espacio para que entrara en la puerta que le había mostrado.

Gaara estaba a punto de entrar cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía, sujetándolo del brazo y al voltear pudo sentir como los labios de Sakura se posaban suavemente los suyos-Qué los disfrutes- susurro quedamente Sakura sin despegar sus labios de los del chico, y sin más se alejo, dejando a Gaara sumamente sorprendido.

Gaara solo puedo observar cómo Sakura se alejaba y sin decir una palabra, entro en la puerta para que una vez dentro meditara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sakura no entendía porque había besado a Gaara, pero eso ya no importaba, el chico le había llamado la atención y ese día no había muchos clientes, así que Sakura se decidió a hacer algo sumamente atrevido y arriesgado, pero estaba segura de que se iba a divertir mucho, así que se acerco a la puerta, coloco un letrero en el cual se podía leer la palabra "CERRADO" y se dispuso a poner su plan en marcha.

Se deshizo de su ropa y cubrió su delicado cuerpo con una toalla, y fue en dirección a los manantiales.

Gaara se había cambiado y entrado ya en las aguas termales, era una sensación de lo más agradable, sentir el calor del agua por todo su cuerpo, así que se propuso a meditar, él no comprendía porque Sakura lo había besado o porque razón su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero como no pudo encontrar respuesta alguna a sus preguntas, deicidio cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarse.

En cuanto lo vio cerrar los ojos, Sakura se deshizo de su toalla y se sumergió en las aguas termales, se acerco a Gaara muy cuidadosamente evitando hacer ruido para no alertarlo de su presencia.

Cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca de su cuerpo, empezó a acercar su rostro al de Gaara hasta que pudo sentir su tibio aliento sobre su rostro, en eso mismo instante Gaara abrió pesadamente sus ojos y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver lo cerca que se encontraba el hermoso rostro de Sakura.

-¡Sakura!... ¡qué haces…!- Gaara no pudo terminar de hablar, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta, de que Sakura iba completamente desnuda, y no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada su bien formado cuerpo.

-Shhhhh…calla… no hables- susurro quedamente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Gaara, hasta alcanzar sus labios, al principio el beso, fue muy tímido por parte de Gaara, pero poco a poco se fue tornando mas y mas apasionado.

Sakura despojo a Gaara de la única prenda que llevaba (su toalla), dejándolo completamente desnudo, comenzó a recorrerle con las manos su amplio pecho, deleitándose con los grandes músculos del chico, explorándolos centímetro a centímetro con pasión y lujuria.

Abandono los labios del chico, y comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando por su pecho, por su bien formado abdomen, cuando bajo hasta su pene, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de los grande y grueso que era, así que lo sujeto con ambas manos y comenzó a acariciarlo suave y lentamente.

Gaara pudo sentir como Sakura introducía su pene en su boca y lo hacía entrar y salir con deliberada lentitud, dándole pequeños y suaves mordiscos.

-Ahhhh…Hmhm-Gaara no podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos cada vez que Sakura lo acariciaba.

Al ver que Gaara estaba ya muy excitado, Sakura volvió a besar su boca, sin dejar de acariciarlo con una de sus manos, luego de esto Gaara decidió no quedarse atrás, por los que comenzó a tocar los pechos de Sakura, haciéndola soltar suspiros.

En esta ocasión fue el turno de Gaara de olvidar la boca de Sakura, y comenzar el descenso hacia los bien formados pechos de la chica, lamiendo uno de los pezones de ella, mientras que con una mano apretaba y jalaba del otro pezón.

-Ahhhh…Gaara…ahhhh- esta vez Sakura no puedo evitar soltar pequeños gemidos, mientras Gaara dibujaba círculos en sus pechos con la lengua.

Cuando Gaara se enderezo para poder nuevamente besar a Sakura, sus partes íntimas entraron en contacto haciéndolos soltar un fuerte gemido, en ese momento Gaara olvido la boca de Sakura, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y volvió a acercar su cadera contra la de ella para que sus partes entraran en contacto nuevamente, haciendo que estas entraran en calor a causa de la fricción que realizaban al tocarse.

Las manos de Sakura subieron hasta el cabello de Gaara para poder enrollar sus dedos en el, Gaara sujeto una de las piernas de la joven, acaricio su suave piel y pasándola al rededor de su cintura, sin dejarle de acariciar el clítoris con su pene, poco a poco fue buscando la entrada a la vagina de la chica y al encontrarla, coloco su pene erecto en ella.

-Estás…segura…ahhhh…- no pudo evitar peguntar Gaara a Sakura, luego de ver hasta donde habían llegado.

-Ahhhh…si Gaara…ahhhh...sigue- Al escuchar eso Gaara comenzó a entrar en la vagina de Sakura, rosando lentamente las paredes de la misma-Ung…ahhhh- gemía quedamente mientras Gaara entraba completamente.

Antes de empezar a embestirla, Gaara tomo la otra pierna de Sakura y al igual que la anterior la paso alrededor de su cintura, para luego sumergirse hasta los hombros en las aguas termales, la recargo en una roca y comenzó a embestirla lentamente, disfrutando el calor del agua.

Sakura no solo disfrutaba del agua, sino que también del ritmo de las embestidas de Gaara, el cual iba aumentando cada vez más, sumiéndola en un mar de placer.

-Ahhhh...ahhhh…Gaara…ahhhh-gemía cada vez mas fuerte Sakura.

-Ahhhh…Sakura…ahhhh-Gaara tampoco podía contener sus gemidos.

De un momento a otro Gaara sintió que estaba en su punto máximo, en su clímax y al parecer Sakura igual, sintió como soltaba parte de su esencia en ella y con un último gemido por parte de los dos, se separaron.

Sakura se sentó en el regazo de Gaara, para darle un beso sumamente dulce, el cual Gaara correspondió al instante, sellando de ese modo un secreto que ambos guardarían en ese manantial.

Fin


End file.
